1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to technology for a player (a type of content searching device) connected to a server and searching for desired content managed by the server.
2. Background Art
In recent years, the use of home networks implementing DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) guidelines has progressed (Non-Patent Literature 1).
The DLNA guidelines center on device interconnectivity as per UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) (Non-Patent Literature 2). These guidelines enable various devices in a home network environment to share content (overcoming barriers between device manufacturers).
For example, content stored on a server may be played back by a player.